


Now the rest of my days are just waiting for when

by garden_fucker



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), M/M, This Is Fine, and they were ROOMMATES, enemies to lovers speedrun, i just dont want people getting invested yk, ill add more tags when they. actually become relevant., jokes that somewhat expose authorial intent, me? projecting onto a character so hard i name myself after him?, not actually explicit yet, real benrey maid hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_fucker/pseuds/garden_fucker
Summary: Benrey shows up sad to gordon's front door. Gordon does not know what the fuck to do with this.I am not good at summaries.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 25
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The usual warnings apply, if youre a minor dont read this, dont show to creators, etc. 
> 
> I don't have any socials related to fandom shit so like. If you want to contact me abt this comment and say u dont want me to publish and i'll email u my discord lol.

It was a good thing that it rained today, Gordon supposed. It fucking never happens here, even in winter when it really feels like it should, the air so cold it feels like its freezing the moisture clogging your lungs, and its almost insulting to the constant congestion that still comes with the cold months without the pleasant reprieve of snowdays, snowball fights, or even picking worms off the pavement after it rains. Though, considering that in adult life Gordon wouldn’t really be able to do that anyways, it only goes to show how little he’d actually know about navigating an area where it snows. He can still simultaneously scorn the infrequent rain when it comes and when it doesn’t, hate the spike in car accidents around this time every year because suddenly everyone loses the ability to see in front of them with a little water on their windshields. 

However, Gordon doesn’t have fucking anything to do nowadays. He was _going_ to try and look for a job, but the hush money that Black Mesa provided post rescas, among complementary therapy, both physical and psychological, has left him feeling rather compelled to just sort of exist all day, not doing anything in particular. He was lucky to get such a good deal, but he earnestly feels he deserves it, though that's more the therapy talking than his natural inclinations. Despite how fucking stressful working in the science field is, it has genuinely always been his dream, and to be ripped away from working in his chosen field after _years_ of struggling to get a phd? Not to mention dealing with _losing a fucking hand_. 

God, therapy’s been helping him work through all that stress, but he’s only on painkillers at the moment. Which is somewhat fair, he’s never really needed meds for his adhd or anxiety before, and he managed to give PTSD the slip somehow, but honestly he’s surprised he hasn’t given into the small voice urging him to go back to his preferred method of self medication. Which. He hasn’t been a massive stoner since he got his bachelor, and he genuinely doesn’t know where he’d acquire it anymore. Weed is easier to find on college campuses, and even though there's a campaign effort to work on legalization, it hasn’t actually passed through yet. And it's not like he needs any more risk of government interference in his fucking life. God knows why he hates cops so much at the moment. Fuck the blue. 

And then there's a knock at the door. Gordon does not receive guests frequently (the science team does not show up with only a knock as an announcement. If it was Tommy, he would’ve texted first. If it was Coomer, the door would’ve been knocked _down_ , not on. And Bubby doesn’t like being inside anywhere but his and Coomer’s house, so he probably would’ve yelled for Gordon to come outside), so it's probably a package or something. 

He’d ordered the video game they keep talking about on that sarcastic gaming sub, partially to be contrarian to their apparent dislike of its high praise, partially because it actually seems pretty fun to run around helping people but still being seen as a monster. Maybe it's one of the toy’s he’d won from that online crane game, he’d worked fucking _hard_ to get those stuffies. Stuffed animals. Whatever. But regardless, it's not likely to be urgent, and Gordon doesn’t want to move. Therefore, it can wait. But then, there's a knock again. Gordon sighs, gets up and prepares to have to sign for a package, but the door swings open to the one person he truly doesn’t want to fucking see.

“What the actual fuck,” are the first words to leave his mouth, before he can even fully process what’s happening.

  
“Dude please can you let me in. It is. Raining lots.”

  
“No? Dude, what the fuck, where did you, I thought you died?” He doesn’t even sound mad. He should sound mad, _what the fuck is happening?_

  
“Gamers don’t die, we respawn, ahaha, please let me in.” Benrey then begins to try to force Gordon out of the way to get into his house. Gordon holds his ground, he’s a big guy. 

“First of all, why in god’s good name would I let you into my house? Second of all, even if I _did_ let you in, which I most likely won’t,” Benrey raises his eyes at that. Fuck him. “I would have to get you a towel first. I am not letting you drip all over my carpet. Third of all, _how the fuck did you find where I live?”_

“Just kinda did. Took a bit but meh, wasn’t super hard. Don’t really uh. Have anywhere else. Please, pretty plz for benry? Best friend benry??” Benrey says this all in a flat, dull tone. He squinches up his eyes and face, presumably to try and beg to be let in. It does not work well.  


“What the fuck kinda face are you making dude, are you trying to look deranged?”  


“I- What? No, dude I’m like, kawaii, cat haha. Look dude, Nya~” He brings up one hand and curls it like a paw. It only serves to make the image more disturbing. 

“You do kinda look like a cat but like. The creepy hairless ones. Sphinxes, you know what I mean?”

“Bro you did _not_ just insult bingus to me, how dare you.” 

“What the fuck is a bingus- Actually, I don’t care, I’m not letting you into my house soaking wet.”

“Damn, you not gonna let a WAP in huh?”  


“Okay, I know what that is, and that. That isn’t even _close_ to what that means, I don’t- Fuck it. I’m going to grab you some towels so you stop dripping on my porch, there's a bench right there.” He points to his bench. It’s under the overhang so hopefully Benrey won’t complain about getting wetter, and he did pick up the cushions to clean a while ago. Well. They’re clean now, he just hasn’t put them back. At least the water won’t get on them this way. 

“Epic. Can I come inside after that?”

“No? Maybe. I’m not sure yet, and I’m still not fully clear on what’s happening here.”

“Cool just uh. Kinda would like some not wet clothes, please? And changing outside is illegal, don’t wanna be uh, a crime boy.”

“I. Okay. Maybe. I’ll get you some towels and we can talk.” 


	2. Apologies From the Intercom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local WAP gets Toweled. and things get discussed. hope thats sufficiently descriptive yet vague <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more mitski titles lesgo

“Why does this have spiderman on it,” Benrey asked, looking down at the ratty towel in his hands.

  
“I don’t trust you with any of my nice towels, you get this one.”

  
“I’m not complaining just. Confused. Gordos man has kiddy towel?” 

  
“Fuck off, its a decent towel, and like, the only thing I kept with me through college.”

“Fair enough i guess, gimme,” they say, making grabby hands towards the small cloth.

Gordon hands it over and sits down. “So.” 

“Yeah?”

  
“I’m assuming you don’t have somewhere to stay outside of here.”

  
“You got me there.”

  
“Hm. Thats. Well. I don’t exactly trust you inside my house, man. You fucking, you got me jumped and amputated, you got like, super sized, you fucking tried to kill me and everyone else! I still have no fucking clue what you said in xen, by the way, you fucking. God I can’t even be really mad, but like. Why should I let you stay with me?”    
  
“Wha?”   
  
“Why should I let you live in my house? Gonna help pay off my mortgage?”   
  
“Bruh you have a fucking  _ mortgage? _ I thought that was just in memes.”   
  
" Wh-Why would mortgages be a meme thing- You know what! I don’t want to know. Do you like, have an income? Or?”   
  
“Nahh, none for me, kinda, kinda off the record that im still around so.” Gordon winced at that. Not a huge surprise, but still kinda sad to hear. “No paychecks for benry. Could maybe like, clean for you ig? Be your catboy maid haha”

And there goes the sense of pity. “What the- What does cleaning my house have to do with being a catboy? But like, on a serious note, I’d be okay with you cleaning my house. Uh, do you need to eat and shit? I Know youre not human, obviously, but like. I am. So.”

“Nahhh, no foodsuits for good ol stong here, but like, could cook for you maybe? If it means i can stay here haha. Kinda. Kinda wanna be able to sleep somewhere, if you have a guest room.”   
  
“Lucky for you, I do have one. I mean. You know what? Fucking fine. I’ll let you stay in my house, on the condition you cook and clean for me. Please tell me you wont murder me in my sleep.”    
  
“Ayyy epic. Don’t gotta do the whole bad guy shtick anymore so no worries about that haha. Also can we like. Buy me some clothes? Kinda, kinda had all of my shit in my dorm and thats not super accessible, and my vest isn’t the most comfortable.” Gordon looked him up and down, with a spiderman towel over his head like a cowl, bulletproof vest and blue button-up still stuck to his chest, greaves clinging to his thighs- No. Bad Gordon. 

  
“Well, yeah thats fair. We’re around the same size I think, so I can share some clothes with you, if thats cool.” 

No response. 

Gordon looks over at Benrey, kinda confused by the lack of response, only to see Benrey completely blue in the face. “Dude, you okay? Are you breathing?”   
  
Benrey looks over, looking almost scared? That can’t be right, surprised maybe? “Uh, yeah, sharing clothes, totally cool. Nothing weird there no sir, haha. Ha.” 

That is incredibly suspicious, but if Benrey uses his clothes for some kinda sympathetic magic eldritch magic bullshittery, then thats benrey’s issue, and Gordon could always say ‘Hey fuck you if you don’t stop I’ll kick you out’. Which would hopefully do the trick. God, he’s really doing this huh? Better bite the bullet. Better finish the conversation now before Benrey can convince him of more dumb shit.

“You know what? Sure. You can have like, a few pairs of my jeans and shirts if you don't mind those?” Gordon said, trying not to picture Benrey in his clothes. God, what would his hair even look like under that helmet? Would it be a ratty mess or nice? Do security guards have military haircuts? Would it be soft? Or would it be greasy? Well. Its not like he’d be able to touch it. Would he even have hair? A bald benrey would be a terrifying sight, but it might fit him. Maybe.   
  
“Uh, yeah, idk if they’ll like. Fit me tho haha. Might have to get me some new ones.”

“Sure, we could go to the store maybe?” Gordon looked over towards Benrey. No. Bad. Leaving Benrey alone in his house would be a horrible idea and bringing him  _ with _ would be even worse. “Or maybe ordering online would be better. Anyways, let's go inside, don’t want my neighbors to stare.”   
  
Gordon stood and reached out a hand towards Benrey. Benrey stared blankly down. “Wha?”   
  
Gordon blinked. “Inside, come on.” He curled his hand to beckon Benrey his.    
  
“Oh. Uh. Handholding. Epic.”   
  
“What- no, not hand holding, I just want you to come inside, shut up.”   
  
Benrey reached out and took the hand, hauling himself up by leveraging Gordon's weight. And inside they went.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if they arent sufficiently mean to each other yet, the way i write is by just saying "hmm what would my internal monologue be if i was doing this" and i am cripplingly addicted to being polite. Also! im gonna make good on the catboy maid joke because thats kind the entire point of writing this because i caught the Disease back in November and it hasnt left me since.


	3. You keep your socks on in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gordon grabs clothes for benny boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry theres still no porn in this because i am a Coward and a Fool and the story ran away from me. also bc i think itd be funny to blueball Mr Freeman but the end of each chapter comes to early for me to torture him enough. so. yeah

“So. This is it,” Gordon sighed, dropping Benrey’s hand.

  
“Neat, uh, not as messy as i thought.”

“Uh, thanks, I guess. Let me show you the guest room, then I’ll grab you stuff to change into.” Gordon said, beginning to walk down the hall. The guest bedroom was small and quite empty, with a twin bed in one corner, a dresser, beanbag chair, an empty vase, and a window to the backyard that Gordon hoped Benrey wouldn’t somehow break.    
  
Benrey looked around and plonked on the bed. “Damn, no ps3 in here.”   
  
“Yeah, that's. In the livingroom. Plugged into my TV.”   
  
“Oh yeahhh, that fuckin, plasma screen, ultra hd.” 

“I- I mean. It is a plasma screen, I got a decent signing bonus at black mesa and figured I should spend it on something nice. Other than my PC that is.”   
  
“Haha, gordo’s man spending his rent money on vidya games.”   


“How come you know what rent is but not mortgages?” Gordon asked incredulously.

Benrey looked at Gordon, opened his mouth, closed it, let out a small stream of light, dusty green, then laid down backwards on the bed.

“WAIT! Don’t get the water on the sheets- Okay, sit up, I won’t ask, just let me get you something to change into. Or do you want a shower?”

Benrey sat up quickly. “Uhhh, nahh, its fine. I’ll uh, towel off my hair and stuff tho.” They took the towel from around their neck and set it in their lap, before taking off their helmet. Their hair was buzzed on the sides in a typical military style, but the top looked, well, wet, but also like it’d dry nicely. Maybe even be kinda fluffy. Maybe kinda soft. Maybe. Who knows, it’s not like Gordon even got a great look before the towel obscured it, replacing smooth black locks with the faded red and blue fabric. Benrey ruffled it around for a few seconds before peeking through. “Ya gonna get me clothes or?”

Gordon startled slightly, before nodding and walking out.  _ Wow, way to be socially ept huh? Is ept a word? Inept is a word, so one would figure it must be a word, but ept? Feels like it should have a red line under it in google docs.  _ As he thought to himself, he traipsed over to his room, looking in the top draw of his dresser.  _ Is giving him underwear weird? If I give him sweats, I don’t want to see a wet outline of his ass, but then again they might be dry. And it’s kinda fucking weird to give a guy your own underwear. But it is clean! Oh god, I guess I’ll give him a pair and let him decide? That seems most reasonable.  _ Following this line of thought, Gordon plucked a pair of grey boxers and a pair of white socks from his top drawer, before moving down to the next two.  _ What clothes to give benrey, maybe a plain T-shirt and sweats? That seems like something Benrey would wear and also not feel uncomfortable in, they’re simple. But which shirt? A simple grey shirt kinda matches his vibe, light grey shirt and black sweats? That seems good enough. _ And with that, he pulled the desired items from their respective drawers and walked back down the hall, stopping at the cabinet outside his bathroom for another towel, just in case. He can always change the sheets later if Benrey gets them wet, or maybe Benrey could change them, considering his position as a supposed maid.    
  


Gordon returned to the guest room only to see a Benrey with drier hair sitting in the same position as before, towel now resting around their neck, a slight wet spot forming on the bed under him. His hair looked pretty nice honestly, very touchable, but the most important matter was getting him into something that hopefully wouldn’t soak through into the mattress. Gordon set the clothes onto the dresser before tossing the much nicer towel to benrey. 

“I guess I’ll leave so you can change, uh. Meet me in the living room? We can talk about your cleaning position.” Oh god, too formal.  _ Way _ too formal.

“Yeah uh, sounds good.”

“Alright, cool, cool. Uh. Do you like coffee?”  _ Does he even drink? Does he have bodily functions? I know he doesn’t eat, but does he- _

__ “Uh, I, no, not really? Maybe, you have the white sand? The one that tastes good? Makes coffee all good and shit. Don’t like it otherwise.” 

“You, you mean sugar?”   
  
“Nah, the good one, sugar is  _ way _ too fuckin, too weird and different from coffee. Bitter goes with uh. The other one.”   
  


“You drink coffee with fucking  _ salt _ ?” Gordon said, incredulously.  _ What kind of person- not a person. Right. Gotta remember that. _

“Yeaaaah, the good shit, salty coffee. Wait, why’re you asking?”

Gordon opened his mouth, looked down, took a deep breath, then said, “I was gonna make a pot while you changed. You can add whatever you want to it when you come out. See you.”

He turned heel and left, not seeing the little wave Benrey did towards his back, closing the door behind him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: my friend almost killed me for not using proper grammar for benrey's dialogue :)
> 
> also, mitski lyrics make good titles because i am Indecisive

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this being shit, hopefully i'll actually get around to writing the rest of this someday
> 
> oh also this is gonna end up having some level of petplay depending on how much shame i feel


End file.
